The Wu
by poppo-kkkk
Summary: [Kaihun] Meskipun ayahnya berengsek, sialnya Sehun menyayanginya. Sampai-sampai ia rela mengumpulkan bukti penggelapan dana yang dilakukan kakaknya - Kris - Wu Yifan, supaya Kris ditendang dari daftar pewaris dan Wu Corp terselamatkan. Setidaknya keinginannya begitu...


**THE WU**

Story By: Poppo-kkkk

Cast: EXO

Pair: Kaihun (yang lain nyusul)

Unknown genre

* * *

**Like a Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah sangat larut dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan semua berkas yang ia butuhkan untuk rapat pemegang saham besok. Bukan Cuma administrasi yang diurusi sekertarisnya, tapi juga semua data yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Sudah satu setengah tahun ini ia terpaksa menyewa mata-mata untuk mengikuti kakaknya – dari Ibu yang lain – Wu Yi Fan. Yang ia curigai telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan. Dan kecurigaanya itu terbukti benar. Dan Kris bukan orang yang gampang dibohongi. Jadi Sehun terpaksa harus kucing-kucingan dengan Kris selama satu setengah tahun ini supaya secara diam-diam ia dapat bergerak dan mengumpulkan bukti secara diam-diam, karna bukan tidak mungkin jika Kris sampai tau apa yang Sehun lakukan dan itu membahayakan kedudukanya, ia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dengan mudah.

Kalau bukti ini bisa disampaikan ke Dewan Petinggi besok, maka Kris sudah pasti akan ditendang dari daftar pewaris. Itu bukan saja akan menguntungkanya. Tapi juga melindungi Ayah brengsek yang sialnya ia sayangi, dan juga Wu Corp.

Sejak empat tahun lalu perusahaan Ayahnya memang telah di serahkan sepenuhnya pada Kris. Ayahnya yang sudah tua sakit stroke dan kini duduk diatas kursi roda – seperti Presdir kaya dengan dua istri di drama-drama. Sehun yang masih kuliah tidak mungkin diberi kepercayaan untuk ambil bagian mengurus perusahaan – walaupun ia mampu dan mau.

Kris berhasil menduduki kursi CEO. Mendepak Sehun dan membuatnya buta soal urusan perusahaan. Tapi suatu hari kecerobohan Kris membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Yaitu ketika berkas transaksi penggelapan dana tertinggal begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya di rumah – yang sangat mengagetkan Sehun ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Dan semenjak itu ia mulai bergerak pelan-pelan.

Sehun tau Kris sekarang telah mendirikan perusahaan baru tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah mereka dan membuat Wu Corporation bangkrut perlahan-lahan. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Sial!, semua ini disebapkan karna Ayahnya – Ayah Kris juga. Pria itu begitu tampan dan kaya raya, juga sosok yang sangat penyayang. Tampak sangat keren ketika pada malam yang sangat dingin dan hujan turun begitu deras datang ke rumah Sehun kecil yang begitu sederhana.

Ia membawakan Sehun – yang tidak bisa tidur karna kedinginan – selembar selimut tebal yang hangat. Ia menggendong Sehun di pundaknya yang kokoh dan mengajak Sehun juga Ibunya naik ke mobil mewah yang hangat. Mereka melakukan perjalanan yang jauh hingga pada akhirnya sampai di rumah mewah yang sangat indah. Sehun belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Disana orang yang mengaku Ayahnya itu mengenalkanya dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan – anak yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun. Ayahnya mengatakan kalau Wu Yi Fan adalah kakaknya, dan Sehun sangat senang begitu tau ia punya kakak. Malam itu, Sehun telah berganti nama marga menjadi Wu, Wu Sehun. Wu Sehun dan bukan lagi Oh Sehun.

Rupanya anak kecil memang sangat naïf.

Bertahun-tahun setelah tinggal disana dan menjadi Wu Sehun, setelah bertahun-tahun mengagumi Kris, dan setelah bertahun-tahun Kris memarahinya, Sehun baru sadar kalau ternyata Kris membencinya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengerti semua yang terjadi.

Kalau ayah mereka berselingkuh denga Ibu Sehun sehingga Sehun terlahir kedunia. Dan Ibu Kris meninggal beberapa tahun setelah Sehun dan Ibunya tinggal disana. Dan itu pasti membuat Kris berpikir kalau karna merekalah Ibunya meninggal. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun mendapati dirinya menjadi orang lain yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sehun ketika ia kecil. Ia begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan – munafik. Dingin. Dan juga pembenci pada orang lain. Sejauh ini orang yang paling ia benci adalah Ayahnya, dan juga Kris.

Bicara soal Kris, Sehun tau benar kalau Kris sama bencinya dengan Ayah mereka bahkan lebih benci ketimbang Sehun. Dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa ia berencana menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya – Wu Corp. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu dalah hal yang sangat kekanakan – setidaknya menurut Sehun. Jadi ia harus menghentikan Kris apapun yang terjadi.

Sambil berdecih pelan, Sehun berdiri dan mematiakan lampu mejanya. Ia harus tidur beberapa jam sebelum bertempur besok. Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan orang yang tidak diundang ada di dapur apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin?",

Jongin menoleh dan mengabaikan kopi yang baru saja ia buat. Yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun, entah kenapa Sehun selalu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan tajam ketika bicara dengannya, dan terlihat marah. Membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sehun yang marah memang terlihat sexy.

"Heum?, kau belum tidur sampai larut begini?, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Jongin santai. Sehun mencibir pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Jongin-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen orang lain tengah malam seperti ini?", tanya Sehun tajam. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dengan beberapa kali meniup, ia kemudian meminum kopi yang ia buat tadi.

"Aku, cuma mampir", jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Keluar dari sini atau aku akan menelfon keamanan", perintah Sehun. Tidak perduli Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak, Sehun bergegas ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri telefon. Baru saja suara resepsionis menyahut panggilanya, tapi tangan Kim Jongin yang dingin merebutnya pelan dan menutup sambungan. Sehun memandang Kai bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak perlu telfon aku akan pergi. Tapi aku mau mengingatkanmu sesuatu Wu Sehun", Kata Jongin. Sehun mengepalkan tanganya. Ia benci ketika namanya disebut dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti ini.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam besok. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris bukan tandinganmu. Kau mungkin saja berhasil menunjukkan bukti kejahatanya….", jeda. Sehun juga mengambil jeda bernafas. Menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan Kim Jongin katakana selanjutnya.

"Tapi Dewan Petinggi tidak akan mendepak Kris saat itu juga. Butuh waktu paling tidak seminggu", jeda lagi. tunggu… bagaimana Kim Jongin bisa mengetahui hal ini?. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dan kakinya tiba-tiba gemetar.

"Dan selama seminggu itu, mungkin saja nyawamu tidak akan selamat. Dimana kau akan bersembunyi selama itu?. Menurutku Kris akan dengan mudah menemukanmu. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kalau kau ditemukan….", Jongin meneguk kopinya lagi. Dan Sehun mematung dalam ketakutan.

Benar, dimana ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya?

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa", pamit Jongin seraya meletakkan gelas kopi yangi sinya masih setengah lebih. Sehun tidak peduli. Yang membuatnya terpaksa peduli adalah Kim Jongin mengecup sudut bibirnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Lembut.

Hangat.

Basah.

Debaran liar menyerang Sehun secara tiba-tiba sehingga seluruh tubuh Sehun menggigil. Sebelum keluar dari apartemen Sehun, Jongin juga menyeringai. Kemudian meraih pintu dan menutupnya.

Pintu tertutup kembali dan terkunci secara otomatis. Dan Sehun roboh ke lantai. Tubunya seperti jelly dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!..., apa yang terjadi?!

.

.

.

.

[TBC]

* * *

**Halo kawan-kawan :v saya nulis cerita lagi.**

**Terimakasih buat yang baca.**

**Terimakasih kuadrat buat yang baca + riview.**

**{} :***

**Muehehhehehe...**


End file.
